


Alone Together

by Potato_goblin



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_goblin/pseuds/Potato_goblin
Summary: How Spinnerella and Netossa meet I guess. Also this is my first post so the chapters are really short, but there are a few of them. Enjoy, or not, I don’t control you.
Relationships: Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Kudos: 12





	1. The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post and I don’t know how things work, please leave criticism and suggestions.

Spinnerella loved the Whispering Woods. There she didn’t have to be in charge, she didn’t have to control her powers, she didn’t have to think of the war or her parents or anything. She was free to do what she wanted. Even though she was technically in charge, her parents last order before going to war was to keep her safe at all times. Spinnerella hated it. She couldn’t go anywhere in her own palace without guards around 24/7. Finally, yesterday on her 10th birthday, she decided to take matters into her own hands. She decided that the guards could accompany her on the castle grounds. That left the Whispering Woods all to herself. Not that she hadn’t been there before, but now she could be followed or stopped by anyone.

She went in further than she normally did, deciding that she was growing up so she could do what she wanted. Spinnerella was running through the woods as fast as she could, blowing gusts of wind into the trees, laughing and enjoying the freedom she found nowhere else, when her foot caught in something. She was suddenly on the ground, her left foot caught in roots and bent at a weird angle. All she could think about was the excruciating pain that ran up her leg. She screamed in pain, not knowing if her guards would hear her. She heard a noise to her left, and looked up. Blinking through tears, she saw a giant beetle looming over her, it’s pale blue eyes focused on her. She tried to blow it away, to make it leave, anything. But all her attempts just made the monster more and more mad. She could barely focus on the bug, the pain in her ankle unbearable. “This is it'' she thought. “The one day I go deeper into the woods, I die.” Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to make herself smaller, tried to do anything that would make the monster leave. Nothing was working, she just closed her eyes and waited. “Oh no you don’t!” Spinnerella heard, she looked up to see light weaved together, almost like a net, smash into the bugs face. It gave a defiant roar, but turned around and left. Suddenly a girl was next to her, helping her get her foot unstuck. The girl picked her up to her to her feet and half-carried, half-dragged Spinnerella to a nearby town. The last thing she saw was the entrance before she passed out in pain.


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need name suggestions for the guards, doesn’t matter if the names are more feminine or masculine, honestly just need names so I don’t have to write “guard” over and over

When Spinnerella came to, she was lying in a bed with people working on her leg. “What, what happened.” She sighed. She felt like she ran for miles. “You twisted your ankle. Bad.” Said one of the villagers. “Luckily Netossa was able to get you here before you hurt yourself more.” Spinnerella looked over and saw the girl sitting in a chair, looking worried. Spinnerella felt her face go hot with embarrassment. “Thanks” she mumbled, unable to think of anything else to say. “No problem!” Netossa replied, surprising Spinnerella with how up-beat she sounded. Suddenly the door busted open. “Where is she? Is princess Spinnerella okay?” Her guards shouted. “I’m fine! Now please stop panicking!” She shouted back at them. She looked over just in time to see Netossa slip out the door as her guards spoke with the nurses. She was then placed onto a stretcher and lifted away by the guards. “Is this really necessary?” She groaned. “The nurses said to move your leg as little as possible. This is the best way to do that.” Said the guard at her head.

She fell asleep on the way home, having nothing else to do. She woke up in her bed, her foot elevated at an unnaturally awkward angle. “Seriously?” She asked. The guard just looked at her apologetically. “Sorry princess,” they responded “we just want you to be healthy.” Spinnerella huffed and layed back down. She was going to be spending a lot of time in her bed.


	3. Exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are friends now

It had been a few weeks since she twisted her ankle. She had been defiant and insisted on walking by herself. She knew that it wasn’t the best thing for her leg, but she hated being treated like she was helpless. One day as she was practicing, she heard a knock on her door. “Princess, someone is here to speak with you.” Said her guard in a hushed tone. “Send them in.” Replied Spinnerella. The door opened and Netossa walked in. Spinnerella felt her face flush. “Hey, uh, sorry for just coming here without warning, I just wanted to make sure that you are okay.” Netossa said.  
“Oh. Um, yeah thanks, I guess” mumbled Spinnerella, her words choking up. Netossa looked around her room not knowing what to say.  
“Are you always in to woods?” She finally said.  
“Yeah I guess, it’s just I usually don’t go that far in.” Replied Spinnerella. Both girls just awkwardly standing across from another, not really focusing on each other. “I should probably be heading home,” said Netossa, “do you maybe want to meet up in the woods later?”  
“Yeah, sure.” 

•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•

Spinnerella and Netossa had started meeting in the woods more and more. Soon the pit became inseparable, aside from living in completely different kingdoms. A few months had passed since Spinnerella twisted her ankle, and she could walk normally now. She didn’t know why but the woods suddenly became more enjoyable now that she got to meet up with Netossa. She rarely went by herself.  
“We should do more in the woods.” She finally said.  
“What do you mean?” Replied Netossa, suddenly confused.  
“Like we go here almost everyday, and just walk. We have been on the same trail for over a month now. We should, I don’t know, build a fort or something.” She said.  
“That… is… not a bad idea.” Replied Netossa  
“Great!” Said Spinnerella, a sudden gleam in her eye.  
Every day the two girls met up in the woods. They started building a fort, not just some tent made of a few sticks and leaves, but a real fort. Soon the girls were there everyday, fortifying the walls and even adding decorations to the inside. They spent so much time together having fun that Spinnerella almost forgot about the bad things that happened. Almost.


	4. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinnerella rants about being in charge and misses her parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace is Spinnerella’s non-binary parent, idk what the non-binary word or words for mom and dad are so it’s ace.

Netossa wasn’t sure where Spinnerella was. They had been meeting at the fort for months now, at this exact time. “Maybe she’s busy,” Netossa mumbled. “She does have an entire kingdom to run by herself.” Netossa groaned. It was annoying that Spinnerella was already ruler of her kingdom. She was only just a kid, like Netossa. How come Spinnerella was stuck with some stupid job? Wasn’t her parents supposed to lead? Netossa cursed herself. “Damnit Netossa. Why would you even think something like that. You’re lucky your parents are still alive.” It was getting late and Spinnerella still wasn’t there. Netossa started to head towards the Valley of Winds. When she got there, the guards immediately dragged her inside.   
“Hey! What’s going on! Let! Go!” Yelled Netossa  
“Princess Spinnerella has been in her room all day and is refusing to come out or talk or anything.” Said the distressed guard. “You are the only person we could think of that she would want to talk to, ” she said as she dragged Netossa down the hallway. They came to a stop in front of Spinnerella’s door.  
“... Are you going to stand there the entire time?” Asked Netossa.  
“We need to make sure the princess is ok.” Replied the guard   
“Well if I don’t come back in five minutes, then she is ok. Ok?” Said Netossa, pushing the guard down the hall.   
“I, uh, jeez alright ok.”

Netossa opened the door slowly, “Spinny? Spinnerella are you ok?” She heard quiet crying from inside the room. She walked in and closed the door behind her and looked around. She looked over to her friend's bed and saw her there. Netossa walked over and sat on the edge of Spinnerella’s bed. Spinnerella didn’t even look up. Netossa scooted closer to her friend and put her hand on Spinnerella’s back. Spinnerella went quiet and then slowly pulled the blankets off of her face. “They’re gone. Both of them. My parents are gone and I’m all alone.” She said crying. Netossa climbed into her bed and hugged her. Spinnerella crying into her shoulder and clutching Netossa. “I don’t want to do it anymore.” Spinny finally said. “Do what?” Replies Netossa, silently freaking out. “Lead. I don’t want to be in charge. I don’t like that I’m one everyone looks up to.” She said quietly. “It used to be my parents that did everything, and they made it seem so easy. Ace and mom never seemed to be stressed. Why am I in charge?!?” She said, sobbing into Netossas shoulder. Netossa just hugged her and slowly made circles on her back with her thumb. “I don’t know.” Was all she could muster. The two friends hung onto each other even tighter as they fell asleep in one another’s arms.

The next morning Netossa awoke to see a sleeping Spinnerella in her arms. She felt her face get hot as she realized what had happened. Before she could fully register what was going on, Spinnerella woke up. Both girls looked at each other and quickly untangled their arms, both blushing furiously.   
“Um, are, are you ok” Netossa finally managed to say.  
“Yeah I’m fine I think” Spinnerella said, looking away. Netossa nodded and then realized what happened when she stayed over at Spinnerella’s place.   
“Ah no! I need to get home. My parents are going to be crazy worried!” She said frantically. Spinnerella giggled and got up. “Yeah you should probably go.” She giggled. With that she smiled and watched Netossa as she ran out of her room, waving back at Spinnerella, before finally disappearing around a corner.


	5. A year goes bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a year later, they are 12 now

One day Netossa went out to the fort. She wasn’t sure what they were going to do today, it had been almost a year since they started on their fort in the woods. The only upgrades they could add to it now would be climate control and electricity. 

She waited for Spinnerella to arrive so they could decide on what to do. Bored, Netossa threw sticks at trees. She picked up a stick and threw it, but it never hit its target. Instead, it was caught in a vortex of swirling pink wind. 

Netossa smiled at the arrival of her best friend. “Took you long enough.” She said, turning around to face Spinnerella. “I wanted to take my time today.” Spinny replied smiling. The pair hadn’t been able to see each other in a while, with Netossa’s parents trying to teach her to use her powers and eventually to lead. Spinnerella has been caught up in her own kingdom, trying to hold out against the horde. Suddenly Netossa wrapped Spinnerella up in a hug. “Stars I haven’t seen you in so long” Netossa said, a slight blush dusting her cheeks. Spinnerella laughed “I know, I really missed you” “What are we gonna do today?” Questioned Netossa, looking at their fort with pride. “I don’t know. It’s been so long since we had nothing to do.” Replied Spinny. They stared at their fort and eventually started on the old trails again. 

“I can’t believe it’s been almost a whole year since our forts have been up.” Said Spinnerella. “It feels like we only started it yesterday.” Replied Netossa. “I know. It’s weird. Part of me wishes we could do it again.” Spinnerella said, a sort of longing in her voice. “Race you to the edge of your kingdom!” Spinny shouted suddenly. “No fair you can fly!” Netossa yelled back.


End file.
